fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Arena walk, szoku i zemsty
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Zawodnicy, którzy pozostali jeszcze w grze zostali zaproszeni na wspaniały bal, na którym musieli tańczyć, aż padną lub pokłócą się. Pierwsza para, która niespodziewanie szybko odpadła to Heather i Martinez. Interesująca prawda została ujawniona. Izzy nie miała swojego partnera i zamiast spokojnie siedzieć na balu, rozrabiała. Bal rozkręcił się i trochę trwał. Ostateczne jednak wygrała para Cody i Elion, która utrzymała się najdłużej. Z Artemize w końcu odszedł czarny charakter, czyli Martinez. Wciąż jednak mamy kilka innych. Kto tym razem zostanie zmuszony do opuszczenia programu? Dowiedzcie się tego oglądając właśnie teraz Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Cody: ''' Co robisz? '''Peter: Nie widać? Leżę sobie, byczę się, przysypiam i patrzę na kąpiące się w jeziorze syreny. Nellie: Woda jest super. Aż miło w niej pływać. Cody: Jakim cudem macie te ogony? Brigette: Izzy znalazła jakiś sposób na zmianę. Izzy: Nawet nie wiesz, jakich sztuczek nauczyłam się podczas podróży po tym świecie. Znam ich jeszcze kilka, ale ta wymiata. Peter: A możecie ich nie wykorzystywać przeciwko mnie? Cody: I mnie. Jestem cały mokry. Izzy: Nie narzekajcie! To dlatego, że was lubimy! Cody: Aha. Peter: Zabawne, ale dobrze wiedzieć. Harold: Chodźcie szybko! Musicie to zobaczyć! Elion: Przestańcie rzucać w siebie wszystkim na około i chodźcie! Nellie: Zaraz. Musimy wyschnąć. Elion: Nie ma czasu! Szybko! (Pokój zwierzeń) Nellie:' Początkowo nie chciało mi się iść z resztą, ale Elion po prostu uparła się, żeby wszyscy poszli. A jak już ona ta świruje, to musiało to być na prawdę ciekawego. I rzeczywiście! ''-------'' Heather: Aj. Co się dzieje? Co to? Brigette: Wygląda, jak jakiś latający zamek. Peter: Widzicie te łańcuchy? Nie jestem trzęsiportkiem i mam zamiar wejść na samą górę i zobaczyć, co tam jest. Brigette: Mnie się wydaje, że to nie jest bezpieczne i powinniśmy poczekać na Chrisa. Może on będzie wiedział....HEJ! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Sądziłam, że ludzie wolą wykazywać się rozsądkiem, ale ci, którzy zostali, w ogóle nie wykazali chęci do słuchania moich ostrzeżeń. Nawet Elion, a ona wydawała się być konsekwentna.'' ''-------'' Harold: Tylko uważajcie! Te łańcuchy w niektórych miejscach są śliskie. Jeden błąd i spadniemy. Izzy: <łaskocząc Petera w pachę.> Gili gili gili. Peter: Co ty wyprawiasz? Hi hi hi! Nie rób mi tak! CHA CHA CHA! Cody: Mam cię! Peter: Dzięki! Trochę lotu w dół jest. Izzy! Co ci odbija! Izzy: Nic! Chcę być pierwsza na górze! Peter: Grrr! Izzy: Jupijajej! Jestem na szczycie! Heather: No dobra. Co teraz? Elion: Może gdzieś jest tutaj wejście na powierzchnię. Elion: AAAAAAA! Nie rób mi krzywdy! Chef: W końcu dotarliście! Początkowo myślałem, że tam do was zejdę, ale skoro widzę was w komplecie, czas zacząć kolejne wyzwanie! Heather: A po co ci ten śmieszny strój? Cody: Łou! To najprawdziwszy gladiatorski pancerz! Harold: Widziałem je w wielu świetnych filmach! Najlepszy był "Za Honor i Wolność"! Cody: Koleś z ulicy został wyszkolony do walk na arenie, gdzie walczył z różnymi przeciwnikami... Harold: ...I za wszelką cenę chciał w ten sposób zyskać sławę i w końcu wolność! Cody: Odlot! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że z chłopaków poza mną jest jeszcze tych dwóch paralityków. W sumie to i tak lepsze to, niż homo nie wiadomo, które tylko czeka na moment, kiedy się wypniesz.'' ''-------'' Chris: I jak? Zrobiłeś wrażenie Chefie? Chef: Taka moja rola. Chris: No dobra. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu czeka na was cały arsenał. Uzbroicie się i zaraz potem rozpoczniecie totalnie bez zasadową walkę na śmierć i życie na tej wspaniałej Latającej Arenie Walk, Szoku i Zemsty! Wszyscy: Arena? Chris: Nie wygłupiajcie się. W każdym szanującym się MMO jest tak zwane PvP. Dziś się w tym zakresie sprawdzicie. Będziecie walczyć parami. Brigette kontra Peter, Cody kontra Nellie, Elion kontra Izzy, Harold kontra Heather. Elion: A co się stanie z przegranymi? Chris: Coż. Wiele z was nie zostanie, nawet w realu. Żartowałem. Tak jak zwykle powrócicie w żywej formie na dół. Zwycięzca otrzyma nietykalność i radochę z wycieczki na chmurce. Chef: I z czego tak się śmiejesz czarny! Wszyscy do swoich przebieralni! ALE JUŻ! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Chef: Trochę się zdziwią, kiedy zauważą, że tylko określone zbroje na nich pasują. W sumie nie wiedziałem, kto gdzie wlezie. Jak ktoś będzie miał za duży pancerz <.śmiech.> Może być zabawnie.'' ''-------'' Chris: Tak więc możemy zacząć. Na Areny! Peter: Jeszcze nie dawno z tobą tańczyłem, a teraz mamy walczyć o zwycięstwo. Ironia. Brigette: Jak dobry jesteś w walce bronią białą? Peter: Ujdzie! Peter: O rany. Już? Nellie: Ślisko, ale fajnie jest tak pochodzić po wodzie. Cody: Nie wiadomo, gdzie podłoga, a gdzie sufit. Nellie: To i tak lepiej! Mam większe pole do popisu! Nellie: Wygrałam! Elion: Czemu nie masz żadnej broni? Izzy: A po co mi broń? Znam karate! Elion: Uczysz się w szkole sztuk walk? Izzy: Nie. Z filmów! Izzy: Styl wściekłej kobry! Elion: Nie bij mnie.....aaaaaa...... Izzy: No co ty? To tylko zabawa! (Pokój GM-a) ''Chris: Co to ma być? To ma być walka, a nie unikaj swego wroga. Elion odpada! <.nacisnął guzik.> '' Harold: Z moimi zdolnościami, szybkością i szybką oceną sytuacji będę w stanie załatwić każdego danego mi przeciwnika, który zostanie mi wystawiony do walki na arenie. Trzeba tylko poznać przeciwnika i znaleźć jego słaby punkt, który zawsze jest najbardziej widoczny i tylko woła, żeby w niego wycelować z dokładnością do jednej milionowej, a kiedy to nastąpi.... Heather: AAAAAAH.......ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather: Bronią Harolda była jego ta beznadziejna gadka, a nie ten miecz!'' ''-------'' Chris: No. Cztery osoby z głowy, trzy jeszcze muszą przegrać. Widzę, że jednak mamy faworytów. Kolejna walka powinna być ciekawa. Peter kontra Heather oraz Izzy kontra Nellie! Do roboty! Heather: Co to ma być? Peter: Magia koleżanko. Gotowa? Heather: '''Nigdy nie byłam gotowa na takie dureństwa. Mnie zależy tylko na tym, żeby w końcu choć jeden raz zdobyć pieniądze, a wtedy już nie wezmę udziału w kolejnych szalonych sezonach Chrisa! '''Peter: Przesadzasz. Heather: Ty tak samo razem z tą twoją debilką i głupimi żartami! Peter: Zmów Alleluja! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: Ta ździra obraziła moją dziewczynę!*****************!'' ''-------'' Peter: Ej no! Peter: Może w finale dłużej powalczę. Chris: Co jest z wami dziewczyny? Walczcie! Nellie: Nie chcę walczyć z przyjaciółką. Izzy: '''No ja tak samo. Co możemy właściwie zrobić w takiej sytuacji? '''Nellie: Nie zbyt wiele. Chris: Przestańcie czulić się i walczcie! '''Nellie:' Słuchaj. Jestem pewna, że Peter i tak wygrał z Heather, więc sytuacja może się powtórzyć jeśli ja wygram. Trzymam za was oboje kciuki. '''Izzy: Nellie! Czekaj! Chris: No dobra. Skoro Nellie zrezygnowała czas na finał. Peter kontra Izzy. Ten, kto wygra, zyska nietykalność i radochę z lotu na chmurce! Chwila prawdy już blisko! Walczcie! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Izzy: Nellie mnie zaskoczyła w tym momencie. Poświęciła się, żeby nie musiała walczyć ze swoim chłopakiem. Ciekawe. Takich rzeczy nawet w filmach nie widziałam.'' ''-------'' Peter: Walczysz bez broni? Izzy: '''Broń jest czasem złudzeniem. Ważna siła z wewnątrz ciebie, a nie z kawałka żelaza. Gdy ją znajdziesz, zawsze wygrasz. '''Peter: Co ty....Filozofię w wolnych chwilach przerabiasz? Izzy: Nie. To cytat z jednego filmu... Peter: Skoro tak, walcz, jak chcesz! Izzy: Uderzenie fajerwerki! Peter: Wy...wy....wygrałem? Chris: Brawo kolo. Byłem pewien, że Izzy da ci łupnia, a ty po prostu ją zaskoczyłeś w ostatniej chwili. Jesteś zwycięzcą. Chmurka jest twoja. Peter: A czy to na pewno bezpieczneEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Peter: JAH--HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cody: Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Peter wygrał. Znowu. Harold: W takim razie trzeba zagłosować na kogoś innego. Proponuję Izzy. Doszła do finałowego pojedynku i miała szansę wygrać. Elion: '''Zgadzam się. Niech będzie Izzy. '''Cody: Dobrze. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Czuję, że będę następna. W końcu po rozpadzie drużyn wygrałam dwa zadania z rzędu, a teraz dałam plamy. I tak udało mi się zajść daleko. Nie będzie mi przykro jak w końcu odpadnę.'' ''-------'' Chris: Policzyłem wasze głosy. Czekamy jeszcze na Petera i możemy... Peter: Sory za spóźnienie. Chris: Idź oddać głos i wracaj szybko. Chris: Okej. Peter już swoją butelkę wziął, więc rozdam resztę. Oto, kto zostaje w Artemze................Brigette, Elion, Cody, Nellie, Harold. Heather i Izzy są zagrożone. Która z naszych pań wróci do realu?..................................................................................Heather! Zostajesz! Heather: Ha! Głosy nie kłamią! Jestem bezpieczna, reszta może mi skoczyć! Chris: Izzy. Tym razem wynoś się i już nie wracaj. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, wyślę za tobą ogry. Izzy: Ale... Nellie: Pa pa. Cody: Izzy już dawno temu na to zasłużyła. Teraz nie będzie sprawiała kłopotów. Nellie: Jakie kłopoty. Była najfajniejsza. Harold: Sprawiała same kłopoty. Pamiętasz, co zrobiła z Dominicą? Brigette: Nie kłóćcie się. Odpadła i już tego nie cofniecie. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja idę spać. Zmęczona jestem. Peter: Ja tam jeszcze wrócę do lotu chmurką. Jest super. Chris: Tym razem Izzy odpadła na dobre! Pozostało jeszcze siedem osób. Jedno z nich wygra, ale które. O tym przekonacie się już wkrótce! Dlatego zapraszam was na kolejne przygody naszych zawodników w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki